Flowable films are widely used in the semiconductor industry. A film is deposited on a substrate in a way that the material forming the film flows to fill trenches and grooves formed in the substrate, resulting in a smooth surface. Plasma processes exist for forming silicon oxide flowable films, but such films are prone to etching under fluorine chemistries. There is a need in the industry for methods and apparatus for forming flowable semiconductor films that are substantially oxygen free.